Talk:Madara Uchiha
SPECULATION WILL BE REMOVED Amaterasu When was it stated in the manga that having Susanoo and Tsukuyomi automatically meant you had Amaterasu??? cause Madara and Obito both claimed to be able to use Tsukuyomi, and while it is true that both Sasuke and Itachi were able to use all 3 jutsu, Tobi showed surprise at Sasuke using Susanoo, even though he knew Sasuke had Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi....... Madara wasn't shown using Amaterasu yet so isn't him knowing just speculation??? those 3 jutsu being a package deal was never once stated as fact...... or am I wrong, cause if so, what chapter??? --Deathmailrock (talk) 08:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :It was stated in a databook.~ UltimateSupreme 08:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) About Jutsu This is mistaken or what? but I didn't see Susano'o as Madara Technique at Jutsu List, please fix it. (talk) 04:52, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Infobox bug. No infobox is currently showing jutsu characters have only used in the manga, but that have already appeared in the anime being used by someone else. Omnibender - Talk - 04:56, May 5, 2013 (UTC) all paths techniques When Madara was about to train Obito, he told him he is gonna teach six paths technique, meaning shouldn't we list him as a user also of others besides Preta and Deva? Not to mention he ordered Obito to use that black rod meaning Outer one too--Elveonora (talk) 13:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :I pondered on your inquiry for a while, and come to think of it, I agree. I mean, by priciple alone, we've added Monzaemon's respected puppet techniques and we added Izanagi to Madara. JaZZBaND (talk) 13:33, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Madara knows and can use them all, so can Obito. I mean Obito taught Nagato all of the six paths techniques..... (talk) 20:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Appearance during Konoha's founding? What color is Madara's shirt on the cover for Konohas founding?--JustaNobody (talk) 00:17, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Looks blue/purple to me--Elveonora (talk) 00:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) It's hard for me to tell due to my own partial color-blindness, and that is what prevents me from properly telling what the exact color is, is it ok if I add that color to his appearance, yes, no, maybe? It's all up to you, you are admin after all Elveonora.--JustaNobody (talk) 00:43, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Am I? Sucks no one told me until now, good to know... so my first act of as now official adminship is allowing you to add his shirt color, you don't have to thank me.--Elveonora (talk) 00:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, very much It's just best to discuss things with administration to learn whether or not, to add new things; to avoid getting warnings and being blocked.--JustaNobody (talk) 01:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. No one gets blocked for editing, but for vandalism etc.--Elveonora (talk) 01:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hashirama's quote He didn't say Madara loved his brother more than Itachi. He said Madara probably loved/cared about his brother more than Hashirama himself towards Tobirama. In the raw he said "kisama no ani" (he called Sasuke "kimi"). --Hinoneko (talk) 08:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Final Susanoo worth adding? I hope someone can add Madara's complete Final Susanoo as separate picture under Madara's abilities and powers, it would be worth seeing due to give people a better idea of what it exactly looks like.--JustaNobody (talk) 02:18, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Feel the same way. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 02:32, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Does that mean somebody will add it?--JustaNobody (talk) 02:59, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Susanoo's resistance to attacks? I was wondering it seems like Madara Uchiha's Susanoo has immunity to the Fifth Mizukage's when Mei Terumi, A, and Naruto attacked was not added as well even it showed it in the manga where it clearly withstood all three of the above mentioned; combined characters attacks all while having no effect on Madara's Susanoo ribcage at all. So is it worth mentioning?--JustaNobody (talk) 22:29, June 22, 2013 (UTC) As well as withstanding Might Guy's Daytime Tiger attack, and finally A and Onoki's combined aggravated rock technique, with all of that merely pushing back Madara's Susanoo, rather than actually harming it?--JustaNobody (talk) 23:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Susanoo is chakra, it's not alive in the sense of having a consciousness. It's quite similar to a tailed beast cloak.--Elveonora (talk) 23:38, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Still is it worth adding?--JustaNobody (talk) 23:42, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Harm might be a poor description, but damage is worth noting, considering when it came to Sasuke's Susanoo it's ribs melted when Mei attacked it and A broke them with a back hand. So by comparison Madara's seems a lot sturdier. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 23:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Isn't his Susanoo's sturdiness already rather well described? I mean, he have some mentions of what is able to damage it, and it goes without saying that things less than that will have little to no effect. I find it very overkill to go listing pretty much every attack it ever received, making a Susanoo Madara Damage Scale. Omnibender - Talk - 23:58, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Honestly didn't even read the article before I replied, probably should have, but if it's durability is already noted there's no point in gilding the lily. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 00:05, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Black Rods creation technique Soo...as we have seen, courtesy of chapter 636, Madara's ability to materialise his will into the black rods also allows him to control people remotely. Soo we've seen him infuse his will to make Black Zetsu, the rods and control Obito from a distance. Now does this warrant the creation of a dedicated technique article? Darksusanoo (talk) 10:07, June 26, 2013 (UTC) So it's confirmed those rods are indeed Rinnegan Outer Path's ability and not something from Ten-Tails' body as our articles suggest. Those rods are "will" for sure since people can be controlled with them. Obito had them in his body since he massacred those Hidden Mist nin, that means Madara used Obito since day one T_T--Elveonora (talk) 10:11, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hum wherent the rods noted as an extension of Madara's Yin-Yang Release, rather than the Outer Path? Also note how when Obito's being control, his body is being covered in black matter, similar to how Black Zetsu was made which was noted as Yin-Yang, so there is a connection between it all. Though i ask again, is there enough now to make a technique article? Darksusanoo (talk) 10:15, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::The rods were created using yin-yang release, the control is done through Outer Path--Elveonora (talk) 10:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok now i'm confuzeled...if the control is done through the Outer Path, how the hell did Madara make Black Zetsu, if he didn't even had the Rinnegan at that point...because given how he exerted control over Obito, i'd say that and how BZ was made is ver much connected. Darksusanoo (talk) 10:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Dude he had the Rinnegan already, it appeared during the end of his natural lifespan.--Omojuze (talk) 10:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Madara made Black Zetsu from Yin-Yang Release. Read the bottom of this section about Zetsu and you'll see. Elveonora is correct on this matter. Joshbl56 10:33, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Dude when he made Black Zetsu, he had already tore out his Rinnegan, plugged it into Nagato and slapped another Sharingan eye in it's place...and @Josh...the section says nothing about the Outer Path...and no one answered my question if by the info of the latest chapter do we have enough to warrant a technique article? Darksusanoo (talk) 10:40, June 26, 2013 (UTC) He didn't make BZ with Outer Path. BZ is Madara's will embodied using YYR, a creation, so are the rods, since they are inside of Obito's Hash part, his white half turns into a black one the same way as the part of white zetsu turned into black zetsu. The difference is that with Zetsu, he created an living avatar of his that carries his "will" and Obito's body is turning black because Madara's will is taking over from the rods. And I think it warrants an article, it's not exactly the same as six paths of pain, those are corpses moved with chakra like puppets, this is will controlling a living person. The remote transfer/control is an Outer Path technique, it's unlikely he would be able to do it without Rinnegan--Elveonora (talk) 10:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :@DarkSusanoo You ask how he made Black Zetsu and that's what I was answering. As for the dedicated technique.... I would think it would since we've seen him able to use Yin-Yang Release to do quite a bit now. If anything, it should have a mention in his Abilities. Joshbl56 10:52, June 26, 2013 (UTC) But @Elve both are the same...his will materialised into an effect...you can say that he did to make BZ was the pretty much the same as Obito...so either both are Outer Path related (despite Madara not having a Rinnegan when he made BZ) or not. @Josh, the mention is already there, it takes up half of the section dedicated to his skills in Yin-Yang. Darksusanoo (talk) 11:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) You aren't getting it, the black rods and BZ are YYR creations, the chakra transmit/remote control isn't possible without a Rinnegan, is it? So the will taking over technique is Outer Path related--Elveonora (talk) 11:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes i got it that the BZ and the rods are YYR, but they are not Outer Path related...but what happened to Obito, hell his body turned black like BZ, so the creation of the rods and BZ and Obito's control are the same, which is not OP related. Darksusanoo (talk) 11:28, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Madara created these Zetsu matter through YYR, so he has complete control over it. These matter seems to work like "Edo Tensei", when at Madara's "will" gains a Black colored tone, when allowing it to have some autonomism has a white colored tone. And yes the control seems to be made through Outer Pass, my idea is almost the same as @Elv's. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 11:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::@Dark, ... Madara created BZ and the rods using YYR as his will embodied. Obito's body isn't turning into BZ, it's the will taking over. Why it's outer path is because it allows a Rinnegan user to transmit and control with the rods. If Madara had no Rinnegan, he would not be able to take over Obito--Elveonora (talk) 11:47, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::@Elveo: Why did the black "will" only take over the Zetsu-half of Obito? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 11:52, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::@Koto Because Madara only control the Zetsu matter at his will through OP, he can't control Obito's own body. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Well that's something to be view latter...anyone else agrees to make a technique article? Darksusanoo (talk) 20:01, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Deserves an article or not? my opinion is that deserves. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 21:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Here's how I understand the current state of events: Madara uses a yet article-less Yin-Yang Release technique to materialise his will into things. Madara has used this technique to manifest his will into a living thing, one of the Zetsu clones, creating Black Zetsu. In the chapter we saw Black Zetsu being made, we were also told that Zetsu in general were made with Yin-Yang Release, but we don't see those being made, so we can't say anything without speculating, so whether it's the same technique or a different one, it's not the case here, just getting that one out of the way for now. Madara has also used the YYR that created BZ to create those chakra receivers. They're his will materialised, and Madara can apparently force those that bear his will to carry it out. Now, we have seen those receivers being used to channel chakra into another being (as chakra disruption blade), and to channel the power of the Outer Path, in a way that binds one's power, akin to to fūinjutsu, if not channelling an actual fūinjutsu. Now, I don't think these particular applications stem from the will manifesting YYR. I think this is similar in a way to how Gaara's shield of sand works. It's something (chakra receiver/shield of sand) that has one specific origin (YYR/Shukaku's sand control) that ended up being operated by another power (Outer Path/Karura's will). I do believe it warrants an article, but we have to be mindful of what to say it does. Will Manifesting/Materialising/Materialisation Technique seems to fit all the cases we've seen Madara doing it. Omnibender - Talk - 00:29, June 27, 2013 (UTC) True main villain? This is more of a hindsight thing I wanna get going on. If Obito truly does die from casting the Rinne Tensei and Madara is restored to full form, should we consider him the legitimate main antagonist of the entire series? I mean if Obito just drops dead like that, clearly he wasn't ever anything more than a tool of Madara's.. and from how close the series is to ending, I just don't see Orochimaru pulling a 180 and being an antagonist again. Thoughts? --M4ND0N (talk) 15:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :That seemed pretty obvious to me ever since the real Madara was fully revealed as well as how his character was fully explored. Madara felt like the Emperor Palpatine to Obito's Darth Vader and the relationship between the two reflects just that. That said, this isn't really a forum so I'd advise putting this as an actual topic of discussion as opposed to being on Madara's talk page. --DementedP (talk) 16:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Orochimaru isn't dead. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 18:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::.....yeah I'm pretty sure that was mentioned when Orochimaru was referred to doing a 180. That said, I don't think it's far-fetched to say that Orochimaru and Sasuke may still be plotting something (be it good or bad), and whether or not they'll become villains again is pretty much up in the air. --DementedP (talk) 18:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if you got the wrong idea.. I wasn't trying to use this as a forum. I started the discussion purely in context to how we phrase the article should Obito die next chapter. I mean in a sense of should we list Madara as the main antagonist and Obito as simply a "major antagonist"? It's pretty dumb to bring it up before the chapter comes out I know, but I'm curious what others think. --M4ND0N (talk) 00:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :The one issue I have with calling Madara the main antagonist of the series is that he wasn't around for the majority of the series, and even with the events he had a hand in plotting, he wasn't the one to carry the overwhelming majority of them out. He may have set the frame for the main picture, but he's not the one who pulled the strings from behind the curtains. Omnibender - Talk - 00:29, June 27, 2013 (UTC)